The present disclosure relates to a resistance exercise device.
Use of rubber resistance exercise tubes in connection with a wide variety of exercises is well known in the health and fitness industry. The rubber resistance exercise tubes are in the form of hollow tubes that provide resistance in response to stretching of the tubes. The amount of resistance typically depends upon the thickness of the tubes. Handles or other structure are secured to the resistance tube to provide exercise features and options.
The present disclosure relates to a resistance exercise device comprising: at least one handle defining a plurality of holes; a cord having a pair of ends and a length extending between the pair of ends, the handle being secured to one of the ends of the cord, the cord being stretchable from a relaxed state to extend the length of the cord, the cord comprising a plurality of tubes extending substantially the entire length of the cord and having a pair of ends, the tubes being conjoined together along substantially the entire length of the cord by means of braiding, each tube received by a respective hole of the handle adjacent one of the ends of the tube; and structure engaging each tube to the handle adjacent the one end of the tube to prevent the tube from disengaging from the handle by preventing the one end of the tube from passing through the respective hole of the handle. The structure may comprise a plurality of plugs or other enlarged elements or any other suitable structure secured to a respective tube adjacent the one end of the respective tube to prevent the one end of the respective tube from disengaging from the handle. The handle may comprise one or more bores contiguous with each hole.
In accordance with other embodiments, the resistance exercise device may comprise: at least one handle defining a plurality of holes, a plurality of first bores having first bore diameters, and a plurality of second bores having second bore diameters smaller than the first bore diameters, each second bore contiguous with and interconnecting a respective first bore and a respective hole; a cord having a pair of ends and a length extending between the pair of ends, the cord being stretchable from a relaxed state to extend the length of the cord, the cord comprising a plurality of tubes extending substantially the entire length of the cord, the tubes being conjoined together along substantially the entire length of the cord by means of braiding, each tube received by the respective hole of the handle and the respective first and second bores, each tube defines a channel at the one end of the cord; and a plurality of plugs for securing the handle to one end of the cord, each plug received by the channel of a respective tube expanding a portion of the respective tube to a dimension greater than the second bore diameters but less than the first bore diameters, the expanded portion of the respective tube receivable by the respective first bore, each plug sized to prevent the respective tube from disengaging from the handle by preventing the expanded portion of the respective tube from passing through the respective second bore.
Additional features of the present disclosure will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of illustrative embodiments of the disclosure.